Please Stay
by IAmAGinger
Summary: Rin-ahem, I mean-Sesshomaru's mate dies. Torn apart with grief, Sesshomaru finds himself comforted by his mother, who offers him a supernatural solution. Wait, WHO's pissed at Jaken? Teensy-bit of adventure; later, fluff off and on, with pathetic comedy.
1. Gone

Chapter 1

_NO. Jaken _must _ be wrong_, he said to himself.

"AAHHHH!" he heard his mate screaming.

_ NO! This cannot be happening. I cannot lose her. I won't be able to save her this time_, he thought to himself.

Jaken ran into the room and barrelled into Sesshomaru's legs. Sesshomaru looked up from his hands resting on his knees and growled, "What do you want, runt?". He briefly hoped the toad would be unable to tell he had been crying, but decided he didn't give a damn.

"Um...m-my lord, I-I-I am deeply afraid she" gulp, "is not long for this world. Yo-you might want to-to go make your, um, peace..." Jaken finally stopped his stuttering and trailed off. Sesshomaru abruptly stood and stormed out of the room.

Sesshomaru entered his wife's room and averted his eyes, trying not to look at her blood-soaked form. _I, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, am _afraid. He sneered at his own cowardice and forced himself to make eye contact with his beloved.

"Lo-Lord Sesshomaru?" she whispered to her mate.

"Rin, my love, how many times have I told you to call me anything but that? Sesshomaru, Sesshy, mutt-face, anything. Just stay with me and I'll change my name to dog-breath." He attempted to make a joke but instead succeeded in only causing his voice to break.

Rin looked up to him and, with tears pouring down her face, said her final words: "I'm sorry." Then, the light went out of her eyes and her jaw relaxed.

Sesshomaru howled in pain and misery. He walked over to his mate, brushed a kiss over her forehead, and, with a final glance at her as he tried to take a mental picture that would last him the rest of his life, turned and jumped out of the four-story window. As he was hurtling towards the earth, the inu yaikou turned into his true self, the giant dog demon.

He bounded through the woods for hours, occassionally stopping to howl at the full moon in an attempt to release some of his deep sorrow. As the sun rose, signaling dawn, Sesshomaru stopped to rest and drink from a stream.

While he was sating his thirst, he heard a rustling of leaves behind him. The dog demon whirled around, actually execited for the chance to fight. He let out a deep growl. After a moment, he saw a figure walking out of the brush. Surprised at who it was, he shifted back to his human-like form to greet her.

Confused, Sesshomaru asked her, "What are you doing here, Mother?"

* * *

><p>AN: What is she doing there? Hmmm? I didn't wanna end it with Sesshomaru being all emo from Rin dying or when Rin uttered her last words, because that is just too dark for me. And if anyone asks, I don't know what made Rin die. I haven't decided. Maybe it's just because she lived in a sucky time period, when there was only rudimentary medicine.

I'm not super into SessxRin. I just felt that this suited them better than KagxInu for both this plot and and my other story, Rin's Past, Present, & Present. Besides, the hanyou (half-demon, is what it means, from what I gather) and the miko (person with spiritual powers) will 'maybe' appear later...

Nice reviews, jokes, and story ideas are appreciated...Send in whatever, really...

And, yes, I know many of you must be wondering, How does she write so beautifully without a BetaReader? I'm just naturally gifted.

End A/N.


	2. Be Useful!

Chapter 2

A/N: Yeah, that last Ch. mighta been a _little_ depressing. I got kinda sad myself. This part is...better? I like the ending, at least. You're gonna be all, _Whaaatttttt?_

Also, I just made up a name for Sesshy's mom, because I have never heard her have a name. Maybe I'm mistaken about that. Someone tell me if I am and tell me what it really is. Or, send in a suggestion for her name. The one I came up with is kinda lame. It's just that she looks like one.

Plus, I wanna thank icegirljenni for the suggestion about specifying that this is the Author's Note. Thanks Jenni!

Disclaimer: I don't own nuthin' no how. Just the kinda-original plot. And the name I bestowed upon Sesshy's mother.

End A/N.

* * *

><p>A wind blew and Sesshomaru watched as it tossed his mother's long silver hair. He looked at her face and waited for her to say something. He soon found himself becoming impatient with her long silence and thought of repeating his question in a more demanding tone. Or attacking her. But really, he knew deep down that he was just trying to distract himself from the awful fact that his Rin was dead.<p>

Remembering her look of peace as she lay dead, Sesshomaru felt...tears(?) in his eyes. Blinking rapidly and swallowing the lump in his throat, he looked away from his mother's studious expression.

Sesshomaru heard movement and turned to see his mother taking hesistant but purposeful steps towards him. He found he wished for solitude once more, and growled, "Mother, tell me what it is you want, or I am leaving."

She continued making her way to him, with her arms slightly outstretched in a way Sesshomaru had not seen since he was a young child. "Son, do not...I understand you are-in pain, but that is no reason to be impudent."

Sesshomaru growled in response and felt his eyes redden. "Do not threaten me child," Delilah commanded. Her son visibly reigned in his anger, and soon, his face returned to normal.

"And to answer your question, I am here for you. I _am_ your mother, after all, and when the news reached me that your...woman had passed, I came to be of use in whatever way I can." Delilah ignored his raised left eyebrow. "I was on my way to your manor when I caught the smell of you rampaging through the woods like a wild animal. Now, are we going to stand here all night? Or are you going to show me that I didn't completely fail at teaching you manners?"

Her son's only response was to study the woods surrounding them. After a moment, Sesshomaru turned around and began heading to his manor. He became aware his mother's pace was soon even with his own.

Sesshomaru was content with the silence, but it soon came apparent that his mother was not. "How did your mate die?" She heard him mumble something. "Speak up, child. I cannot hear you."

The male demon whirled to face her and said in a menacing, but even, tone, "I _said_, 'Her name was Rin'. You will say her name, not speak of her as though she were a lowly servant, underserving of any respect."

A muscle in Delilah's jaw twitched, but she refused to lose her temper as well. _Best to appear calm_, she told herself. She thought of telling him that she was not a servant either and that he _would_ show her respect as well, but decided to let it go. This once. "I apologize, my son. I did not mean to upset you. I was merely trying to make conversation." _And see if I can do what I truly came to do_, she added silently.

"I-I am...touchy about the subject. I did not mean to jump on you. Anyway, Rin...died because I was not there to protect her. I had business to the East, and left Jaken in charge of her safety. When I returned, Jaken met me as I entered the area and informed that while Rin had been in the fields with some of the nearby human women, a bandit had come out of the woods. Jaken was nearby but was unable to stop the man from riding up to the women and Rin and using his sword to slay them."

Sesshomaru paused, imagining what it must have been like for his Rin. To have seen the sword lowering towards you, knowing it was coming for your blood, but not possessing the agility to move out of the way in time. His breath hitched. _It's all your fault_, his mind whispered to him.

Realizing his mother was waiting for the rest of the story, he continued talking while they walked. "The other women were instantly dead, but Rin was still alive, albeit barely. Jaken took her to my castle and ordered the servants to tend to her. He sent for the nearest healer, but they were two days' away, at least, and there was not time for that. As soon as I was near, Jaken told me of the situation and I rushed to her side. It was too late. She was nearly dead. And Tenseiga wouldn't work."

"Because you had already saved her once before, when she was but a child, correct?"

"Yes, I did. And you saved her once, when we were in the demonic other dimension and she died while Kohaku, she, and I were there. I brought her to you and you managed to bring her back." Dilila stopped, turned to her son, and saw the almost pleading look in his eyes.

She sighed. "My son, if you remember, I warned you that that was the last time she could be brought back. I told you that I would be unable to help her again."

"Then why have you come if you are going to be of so little use? Why are you here if you can't bring my sou-my mate back to me?" Sesshomaru raged at her. He had felt a flame of hope that maybe she would be able to bring his Rin back, but she had dashed it. At least he had caught himself before he had told her that Rin was his 'soul mate'. He knew how she would scoff at the term.

She turned to face him and gave him a level look. "I said _then_ that I could not. But that is precisely why I am here. I am going to bring _Rin _back."

* * *

><p>AN: I put emphasis on Rin's name because Delilah (nice name, right?) was kinda proud that she had remembered 'the human's name. Send in mild flames, nice reviews, ideas, etc...

You wanna know something sad? I have such little social life, I wrote 3/4 of this chapter on _Friday night_. While watching _NCIS_. With my _Dad_. *gusty sigh* Whatever. You guys are reading this, so HA!...I'm so lonely.

End A/N.


	3. Watch Out, Never mind, It's Dead

Chapter 3-12/18-11

A/N: Thank y'all for your reviews! It's so pleasant to read nice ones, not flames, and so many so quickly! I saw a couple of new reviews within half a day. That is a lot of 'em for me. I'm used to one or none a week. So thanks again!

I've decided that I'm going to start dating when I release the chapters, so future readers will know how long it took me to write a chapter. And I just absolutely _LOVE_ dating stuff. I don't know why. I just don't like the thought that I won't remember something.

Disclaimer: The plot of the below story is completely fictitious and a work of my wishful thinking. All the characters belong to Rumiko Takashiko. Or something like that.

*Note: According to one of my reviewers (and hopefully a fan as well), Sesshomaru's mother name is Inukimi. So, I am going to call her that from now on. And occassionally Lady Mother. No more Delilah.

End A/N.

Last time, on _Please Stay_:

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I have come to bring Rin back to you," Lady Mother replied.

*collective gasp*

(...That was pretty much the whole chapter.)

Now:

Sesshomaru merely arched a brow at his mother's declaration. Internally, he was actually hoping what she said was possible. But on the outside, he seemed as cool as a cucumber.

Of course, Inukimi heard her son's heartbeat increase after her statement. She openly smirked at his reaction and the very faint-but-still-there hopeful shine in his eyes. She couldn't understand why the life of a human was worth so much to Sesshomaru, but then again, her son's father had felt the same, so maybe it was heredity.

Sighing at how the Great Dog General had thrown his life away for a human, Lady Mother said, "Don't seem too overjoyed or grateful, my son. The gods forbid you show some emotion, if not effusively." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her sarcastic tone, but she simply sighed again and carried on in a melodramatic tone. "No no, I'm fine! I haven't been traveling for hours and tracking down my son! I do not wish to rest." Inukimi swatted at his arm. "Now take me to your 'castle'. You'd think the demon nanny I hired to raise you didn't teach you how to be a good host."

She caught the way his eyes flashed red for a moment, but ignored it for the time being. Sesshomaru whirled and began making his way to his manor. Lady Mother trailed behind her son, hidden behind his long shadow, therefore invisible to any passerbyers. When she caught the scent of a badger demon heading towards them, she was prepared for its attack.

Before Sesshomaru even fully registered what was happening, Inukimi slashed the attacking demon in half with her poison-filled claws. She made her way over to the slain demon and tapped at it with her foot. Sesshomaru roughly grabbed his mother's arm and walked at a hurried pace to his manor.

"Child, unhand me," Lady Mother commanded in an icy voice. It seemed her playful and sarcastic side was gone. She was outraged at the way her son was acting. As though _she_, Lady Inukimi were the child. And even worse, her demand to be released seemed to have fallen on deaf ears! "Why are you suddenly in such a hurry?"

Sesshomaru looked at her from the corner of his eyes, but retained his usual grace and didn't even stumble over the rocky path. "That pathetic, weak demon smelled our power. He came searching for it. Who knows what other demons might come? And how many? And although that it is highly improbably, there is the remote possibility we will be overcome." Inukimi felt almost touched at his concern for her well-being, but then he continued on with, "I cannot risk losing the knowledge of how to bring Rin back. So we must hurry to my manor." Lady Mother made a face at the unveilment of his motive, but stopped protesting at being dragged along.

When they reached Sesshomaru's property, Jaken came rushing out to greet his master. His eyes widened at seeing Inukimi, and he fell to his knees quicker than normal. "Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Mother. I am grateful for your safe return. Simply overjoyed. Exuberant. Ecstatic-"

"Jaken, stop with your blather. I am in no mood to hear your ass-kissing right now," Sesshomaru growled at the toad demon in a rough tone. He made his way past his servants and into the castle. As the two inu demons and Jaken entered the main room, Inukimi sniffed the air.

"What is that repugnent stench?" She delicately pinched her nose and looked to her son for an answer.

Jaken spoke up when it became apparent Sesshomaru was not going to answer. "M'lady, that is the smell of medicinces and, um, decay." He cut his eyes to the side in a glance at his lord before continuing. "You see, Rin has been de-". Sesshomaru growled before the word even fully left Jaken's mouth, and the toad hurried to correct his mistake. "-unwell since the sun was high in the sky. She passed before the sun set. And her, uh, body has been in her bed all this time. Plus, some of the servants were slai-punished by Lord Sesshomaru when Rin became, um, quiet. So there are the rotting remains of them as well."

Lady Mother didn't make any comments, correctly inferring to do so would result in her son's formidable wrath. Normally, such a threat would mean nothing. But considering how foul of a mood Sesshomaru was in, even she did not dare to take any chances.

After climbing the ridicuously lenghty stairs, the three finally reached the room where Rin's corpse laid. Sesshomaru gently opened the door and made his way over to the bedside. He dropped into the chair near the bed and wrapped Rin's cold hand in his. The inu demon turned his full attention on his lifeless mate, silently praying that his mother could bring her back. If she didn't, there was only one option. He didn't particularly relish the idea, but he didn't want to live the next several centuries waiting, hoping for the slim chance that Rin would be reincarnated in his lifetime. Even if that happened, the chance that he would find her was equally slim.

So, that left him one choice.

_Suicide._

_Bun bun bunnnnnnn_...Yeah, I said it. Well, typed it. _Actually_, Sesshomaru thought it.

Alot doesn't happen in these chapters. But the next couple of chapters will have some kinda supernatural stuff in 'em, so there's that to look forward to. If you have watched _InuYasha: Final Act_ (which can be watched with the English subtitles on ), you'll know what I'm talking about when they 'went to the demonic other dimension'. I'm not saying you _have_ to watch the episodes (there's only 26, so it's not like it'll take a while to watch them!) to know what I'm gonna be talking about, but it would help a little bit. Not in a very noticeable way though. So whatever...

Also, if anyone can tell me what they called the underworld place, that would be _awesome_. Is it the otherworld? The underworld? Hell? What? 'Cause I have _no clue_. Thanks!


	4. Partial Explanation

Chapter 4-12/18/11

A/N: Hey, it's been awhile. As I said on my profile page, I'm probably gonna update my stories on the weekends. But for this upcoming Christmas break, I'll be out for a couple of weeks, so I'll be publishing fairly irregularly.

And yes, I know, I _just_ asked a question in my last chapter's A/N, but didn't give y'all time to respond. Get over it. Just answer me after you read this chapter!

No, I'm not going to take down this chapter after people answer my question to fix the reference to Hell (or whatever it is), 'cause I _think_ all the reviews for this chapter would be gone, and I'm SUPER proud of the three reviews I get per chapter. So...

And yeah, I coulda said the whole '...It's been awhile' thing at the beginning of the last chapter, but I'm too lazy to do that.

Disclaimer: I own this strange plot and Eran. That's it. Everyone and everything else belong to mega-awesome Rumiko Takahashi. Who needs to come out with another cool show for all her fans! (Preferably in English!) *_HINT HINT, WINK WINK, NOD NOD_*

End A/N.

* * *

><p>Lady Mother snorted in a very unsophiscated manner at her son's fawning over the dead human. But when Sesshomaru turned his head to glare at her, she mentally scolded herself. <em>Good job, Inukimi! You've pissed him off!<em> In an attempt to distract him and the others in the room (a female rat yokai servant had entered the room behind them) from her, she ignored the twitch in her eye from her son's stare and stated, "Well, let us begin the preparations for helping the hum-I mean, Rin."

Inukimi quickly turned to Jaken and commanded the toad demon, "Hand me my satchel. And someone bring me a chair, for goodness' sake." Jaken rushed out of the room, presumably for the chair, and the other demon servant hurried over to Inukimi with the inu yokai's bag. (*A/N: In case you're wondering when the hell the satchel was put over by the wall, pretend that Inukimi set it over there when Sesshomaru was sitting down beside Rin's dead body. I don't know why Lady Mother would put it over there if she was going to need it, but apparently she's going to be weird that way.*)

The female inu demon eyed the rat demon. _Such a strange-looking creature_, she noted. "Servant, what is your name?"

The rat yokai's eyes widened at being addressed by the lord's mother. "Me, m'lady?" she asked in a raspy voice. Inukimi simply arched a brow, much like her son was fond of doing. "I-I am Eran, my lady."

Lady Mother stared at her for a moment. Eventually, she stated, "I suppose she will do." Inukimi turned her attention to the doorway when she heard Jaken shuffling into the room. Eran visibly relaxed as the inu demon's attention was diverted from her. She began scooting towards the wall when Sesshomaru's mother's hand shot out and grabbed Eran's wrist.

She turned her attention upon the rat yokai. "You were not dismissed. _Stay_. I will let you know when you may leave." Eran nodded shakily. Inukimi released the demon's arm and directed Jaken as to where to set the chair. Eran rubbed where her wrist had been held in the silver-haired demon's iron grip. Unsure of where to go, the rat yokai decided to simply stand where she was until directed otherwise.

Inukimi had Jaken place the chair on the other side of Rin's bed. She shooed the toad away from her before sliding into the seat. She let out a mental groan before saying, "Son, honestly, do you not own a comfortable piece of furniture?"

Not looking away from Rin's slack face, Sesshomaru replied in a monotone voice. "I own several fairly comfortable pieces of furniture. You simply were not lucky enough to sit on one."

Lady Mother turned to face Jaken with a rather blank face, but the demon was not fooled. He spotted and recognized the anger blazing in her amber eyes. Jaken slowly began to shuffle out of hitting distance when she asked, "Toad, why did you bring me this if there is furniture more deserving of me than this awful chair?"

He feebly protested in a stuttering manner. "M-my lady, there are only cou-couches and futons! How am I suppose to ca-carry one up th-the-"

Jaken was interuppted by her complaining, "Will you spit it out already? You sound as though you have the hiccups. And why is it my problem how you get a futon up the stairs?" She turned back to her son and continued. "I thought the head servant was suppose to be intelligent. Why have you appointed such a fool?" Jaken was unsure whether to preen at hearing he was the head servant or to be insulted by being called names.

Sesshomaru growled, "Mother, I do not care." With his attention still fixated on Rin, the inu demon pointed to the toad youkai and asked in a weary tone, "Jaken, will you bring her a futon to stop her whining?" He held up a finger to the green demon, who had opened his mouth. "I understand a demon of your stature cannot do it alone, so have one of the other servants help you."

Jaken sent a poisonous look at Inukimi's back before scuttling back out of the depressing room. Lady Mother, quite aware of what Jaken had just done, simply rolled her eyes. She glanced around the room and noted that the rat demon...What was her name?...was hiding in the shadows.

"What was your name, demon?" Inukimi questioned the rat youkai.

"Eran, my la-."

"That was it!" Lady Mother exclaimed, interrupting the demon. "Eran-what a strange name, really-go stand outside the door until you are called back in." When Eran simply stood there stupidly, Inukimi became impatient and stated in a forceful tone, "I _said_, leave this room, demon. Listen to your betters." Eran's eyes widened. She nodded, but halfway out the room, turned around, gave a bow in the vague direction of Sesshomaru and his mother, and took long steps out the doorway.

"Now, my son, that we are alone, I will explain to you what we are going to do. But first, will...Rin as a rat demon be acceptable to you? I would imagine you would prefer her as an inu-"

Her son interrupted with, "What do you mean?"

Sending Sesshomaru a glare, she said, "If you let me _finish_, you wouldn't need to ask." She paused, making sure Sesshomaru understood, before continuing. "While you are in the underworld, I will be here, working on Rin's body. What kind of demon would you like Rin to be? Rat? Badger? Wolf?"

Mouth slightly agape, Sesshomaru looked up to his mother. After a few moments, he replied, "Can we not keep her human?"

Giving the male demon a disappointed look, Inukimi told him, "No. Her body must change. She has died thrice, so now her body and soul cannot become one again. Rin _must_ gain demonic powers. Besides, maybe that will increase her chances of _not _dying. Now, I will ask you once more, and if you dodge the question again, I will make a decision on the matter. What kind of demonic abilities should she gain?"

Sesshomaru alternated between looking at his mother and his dead mate. After several seconds of silent thinking, he turned to give his full attention to Inukimi. He said, "I wish for her to be of our kind. But how will you get the demonic powers needed to make her an inu demon?"

* * *

><p>AN: Eran. Real Japanese, right?

What's gonna happen?

Ya know what'd be funny? If Koga had to die for Rin to be a wolf demon. I mean, that's not really funny, but it'd be...I don't know what I'm trying to say. My brain's being weird. I'm kinda depressed because no one in the real world got me a birthday present and/or Christmas present. Anyway...

Tell me whatcha think. Review. Ja ne (See ya)

End A/N.


	5. Well, I'm Outtie

Chapter 5-12/22/11

A/N: I don't really have anything to say, so...

Disclaimer: The characters mentioned in the below story belong to Rumiko Takahashi, not to me. WAH! Oh well.

I have been sorta busy all week, so that's why it's taken me so long to release a chapter. Really, I only had to do something that took _maybe_ an hour or two each day, and then I was too lazy to write. But here you go!

Oh, I do have something to say, actually, that's relevant to the story. I have below the summarized last line of the last chapter. So, now you'll know what question Lady Mother answered.

End A/N.

* * *

><p><span>Last time on <span>_Please Stay_:

Sesshomaru looked to his mother and asked, "How is Rin going to gain demonic abilities?"

Now:

"Oh, that is none of your concern, at least for now." Inukimi gave him a devilish smile before standing. "Well, I must be off."

Sesshomaru turned to give her a slightly startled look. "You just got here. Why are you leaving?" he demanded in an only slightly questioning tone.

With a twinkle in her amber eyes, she asked him teasingly, "Are you going to miss me, my son?"

Letting out a quiet snort, Fluffy replied in his usual monotous voice. "Of course not. I simply cannot afford to lose the knowledge of how to help Rin. But we have already been through a form this conversation. Tell me why you are leaving."

Serious now, Lady Mother responded, "I have...some things to do before we can begin the ritual. I will be out for a while. Expect me by," turning, she looked out the window and saw that the sun had risen a short while ago, "sundown tomorrow. At the latest, dawn of two days from now." Inukimi walked over to the door and threw it open, finding Jaken with his ear against where the wooden door had been a moment before.

The toad youkai looked up to her with a guilty expression. But before Lady Mother could walk out, Sesshomaru forefully commanded, "Wait Mother. Why do you seem so stubborn to not tell me how to revive Rin?"

Inukimi turned slightly to face her son. "The knowledge was a show of trust to me centuries ago, and to tell it would betray that trust. I plan on telling you in time, though. But, obviously," she gave Jaken a pointed look, "it would be heard by unwanted ears in this castle. Remember, my son, that patience is a virtue. Goodbye." Sweeping through the door, she had to sidestep Jaken and another demon servant who was balancing a rather large piece of furniture in his arms.

As she rapidly descended the medieval stairs, Jaken wailed, _"But-but m'lady! We just got the futon upstairs for you!"_

With a smile curling her lips, she calmly yelled in response, "I do not care, toad!"

It seemed the castle was now awake-at least, more than it had been an hour ago, when Inukimi and Sesshomaru had arrived. Reaching the main room at the bottom of the stairs, Lady Mother only had to clear her throat for the servants to move out of her way, which was what she expected. But even she did not expect them to line up along the walls, forming a processional path. _Hmm, maybe I should fire my staff of servants and hire these_, Inukimi idly thought to herself.

Lady Mother paused at the entrance/exit doors, waiting for someone to open them. A rat demon broke from the line and ran over to the doors. Turning to bow at Inukimi first, the inu youkai recognized the servant to be..._Eran, yes, that's it! Good job, Inukimi_, she mentally complimented herself. Eran heaved against the heavy doors for several moments, trying to open the doors to no avail. Lady Mother tapped her foot impatiently, ready to call for the rat youkai to be punished, when the doors opened.

Walking through the exit, Inukimi looked out of the corner of her eye at Eran as she passed. _Too bad Sesshy doesn't want the human to be a rat demon. I suppose I shall have to find another way for the ugly youkai to be...taken care of._

Inukimi found herself squinting her eyes at the brightness of the sun. _I long for sunglasses. Wait, what _are_ sunglasses?_ she asked herself. _Note to self: invent something to shade the eyes and name them-blast it, what did I call them?._

Lady Mother continued walking, content to stay in her human-like form and travel slowly. She knew she had a deadline to return, and that her son would track her down and drag her back, but she found she felt lethargic. Inukimi glanced over her shoulder and saw that she had traveled possibly a mile from her son's manor. _This is far enough away that he won't be able to see you_, she assured herself as she found a comfortable-looking tree a bit off the beaten walking path. Lady Mother sat down on the cool grass and leaned her head against a the tree trunk. Closing her eyes, her last thought was, _I can rest for a moment or two._

* * *

><p>AN: Ha, not a lot happened. I don't know how Inukimi would know about sunglasses. Premonition?

And she went to sleep because she had been up the whole previous night.

Should I do the next chapter in Sesshomaru's POV or his mother's?

I'm leaning towards his mother, 'cause Fluffy's going to just really be sitting around the bedchamber, all emo, waiting for 'mommy' to come back. But, if you can think of something for him to do while she's gone, I'd love to hear it, either as a PM or as part of your review.

P.S. Does anybody know a good website to go to see an _InuYasha_ episode(not part of the _Final Act_)? I missed an episode and I want to see it. I've seen 'em all a couple of times (at least twice; I honestly can't remember though; well, I know I've been watching them on the loop since they came to America). ANYWAY, back to what I was saying.

They come on Sundays at 4:30 A.M. and again three hours later (7:30 A.M.). Obviously, that's too early for me to wake up, so I DVR them. My meany dad canceled the series by 'mistake' and I didn't know that until Sunday afternoon. So will someone tell me what website I can watch 'em? And please don't suggest YouTube. I've yet to find a _complete_ episode of anything on there. Everything is just fragments of shows.

My new nickname should be _The Rambler_.

-BMB

End A/N.


	6. Mission Accomplished

Chapter 6-12/29/11

A/N: I have a question. Why do we have to do a disclaimer per chapter?

In case you are wondering, yes, I finally watched the _InuYasha_ episode I missed. Thanks to those who were kind enough to help me. Thank you!

Sorry for taking a week to get out a single chapter. Chances are that I can only do a chapter a week until who-knows-when. But to make up for that, I will release a songfic a week too. I have enough ideas to do two or three months worth. It does seem like typing out a chapter would be easier than writing a whole songfic, but not to me. So, check out my profile page to find the songfics. You can expect one by...Monday or Tuesday. And most likely another chapter. This goes for my other running story, _Rin's Past, Present, & Future_.

Disclaimer: The characters in this story all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Not me. This is an extremely obvious fact. _Learn it._ **Accept it.**_** Love it.**_

I am going to point out that since I took _forever_ to get this out, and I have A/Ns that are way too long, I have made the story part longer than usual.

I feel apologetic to those who use the metric system, for my country and I do not. We use inches and feet, not centimeters and meters. I am too lazy to convert feet into meters, so if you want, you can do it yourself. You'll probably want to because I use feet in the story. 1 Meter=3.28 feet.

End A/N.

* * *

><p>Before she even cracked open one of her eyes, Inukimi knew she had rested longer than 'a moment or two'. Which was <em>not<em> good. But at least she had realized something. She had dreamed of the human, Rin, and what was to come. And during the dream, Lady Mother had remembered something she had forgotten to mention to her son. She highly doubted he would be happy about the detail, but if he truly loved the girl, it would not matter. At least, not _too_ much.

Sighing, Inukimi pushed herself up from the ground and brushed the dead grass from her lavender, long-sleeved kimino. She cast a quick glance to her son's manor and spotted the sun beginning to rise from the horizon. (*) Again, she scolded herself for how much time she had allowed to pass.

Closing her eyes, she calmed her light breathing into being even more quiet, and focused on tuning into her hearing fully. For several moments, Lady Mother found all she could hear was the night sounds of the world: human women calling the children into their homes, mice scattering through the tall grass as an owl swoops down from the sky, and so on.

But, as she had told her son, patience was a virtue, and something she had acquired many years ago, when the stars were aligned differently and the humans were not as great in numbers. So she continued listening, even holding her breath for many seconds in order to hear better. Her eyes snapped open so suddenly that a rabbit, who had been watching the still inu youkai, became startled and darted away. But Inukimi paid no attention to it, for she had finally heard it. The distant howling she was searching for. _Towards the east._

With a grin for the bloodshed that was sure to come, Lady Mother became a ball of light and traveled quickly in the direction of the howling, stopping about ten miles from where she estimated the noise had emanated from. She landed lightly in a tall tree, near the top, and wrapped her arm around the thin base. Holding her nose high in the air, Inukimi sniffed quietly for a moment, so she could be certain she was at the correct place. She knew the ramifications that would come about if she was mistaken and attacked the wrong inu youkai.

Not that there wouldn't be any punishment even if she was correct, but they would possibly be least severe. Her son would stand behind her, hopefully in front, when and if her victim's clan or family seeked revenge.

Tired of the thinking, Lady Mother crouched low in the unstable tree branch before launching into the hair as high as she could. Which was around three hundred feet higher than the tree's top, not very high in her mind, but considering she used only a small amount of energy...

Inukimi released the demon inside of her and relished in the feel of the dog taking over. She felt her figure lengthen, her fingers become claws, fur sprout out across her body, and her hands and feet warp into paws. With a somewhat muffled thud, she landed on the earth as a ninety foot white dog. Before her human consciousness completely faded away, she briefly made a mental note to buy another kimino, for her lavender one was now torn to shreds.

Lady Mother let out a long howl to signal to the other dog demon that she was coming before turning towards her destination. Padding through the forest at a leisurely pace, she listened for any sounds that would warn of an approaching being. She figured that the somewhat powerful demon she was going to kill should be able to find her. Inukimi noticed a leaf fell from a nearby branch, something that should not have happened since a breeze had not blown in several minutes.

She let out an amused half-laugh/half-bark at the demon's fail at stealth. Tensing her muscles to jump at the spot near the branch, she was caught off guard by the large silver dog jumping out from the opposite direction at her.

The demons' bodies became intertwined as they rolled through a few dozen trees, effectively clearing an acre of land before the other youkai jumped away from Inukimi. He let out a deep bark, communicating to her his name (Lord Sato) and the statement that he was going to tear her to shreds. Or something alone those lines. It was hard to understand a transformed dog demon, although her being in the same form helped greatly.

Roughly, this is the conversation that transpired between the two inu youkai, translated from a series of growls, barks, and yips:

Sato: Why have you issued a challenge? I know not of you.

Inukimi: I require your essence for my son. Or rather, his mate.

W: What do you mean?

I: Is it not enough that my son, Lord Sesshomaru, son of the Great Dog General and the present Lord of the Western Lands, requires your life to be sacrificed?

W: I have only heard of Sesshomaru, and from what I have gathered, he does not deserve such a title, for he has mated with a _human_. So no, it is not enough. He can go rot in Hell.

I: You insolent mongrel!

Lady Mother bounded across the small clearing that separated them, slamming into the silver dog. She knew she had to tire him out, for he outweighed her, was younger, and, as a general rule, was stronger, for the males of their race normally ran stronger than the females. To any casual human observer, the two figures would have simply been a fast-moving blur of fur, constantly twisting and turning, occassionally smashing into trees, and a source of loud growls.

But to a being with supernatural abilities, say, a demon, the fight would be so much more. The observant youkai would have been able to pick up on the flash of sharp fangs, the slash of claws, the splatter of blood, and the resounding noises of growled insults.

Finally, the two inu broke apart, panting loudly enough to scare off any of the possible observers, human or demon. Inukimi felt her body trying to transform into her humanoid figure, but she refused to let such a weakness show itself. So she settled for finding a tree to lean against.

She felt a grin work its way onto her face as she smelled the air begin to fill with the scent of a changing demon. As she watched, Lady Mother saw Sato's image shift and waver. But he never changed into his human form. Eventually, he staggered towards her and leaped at Inukimi with the glint of death in his eyes.

Her grin stayed in place as she leapt forward to meet the male demon, and grew when she managed to work Sato's throat into her mouth. Lady Mother knew she could simply kill Sato and head back to Sesshomaru's manor, but she felt entitled to a little fun. Not that he ever really stood a chance, because by mating with Inu no Taisho, she had gained a small amount of his power, but still. This bastard had actually gotten close to killing her during the fight, and Inukimi was going to make him pay.

With a firm grip on his neck, Lady Mother allowed some of her bodily poison to seep out through her fangs and salivia. Hearing the painful whining from the squirming figure under her, Inukimi forced even more of her natural poison into her mouth and on to her captive's throat.

But soon she grew tired of the sadistic torture and, with a victorious growl, Lady Mother bit down, effectively ending the demon's life and bringing her one step closer to reviving the human.

* * *

><p>AN:

*I find myself unable to keep up with where I am saying the sun sets and rises on what, for me, is the other side of the world. Plus, it's winter in the story, so that messes up the direction too. I'm sorry, for I am certain that what I say contradicts the direction the sun previously set/rose.

As you can probably tell from my other stories, I am not very good at making up Japanese names, and I forget to simply Google around for one. Got any suggestions? I'd like to hear 'em.

Ahem, I have something to point out. If you enjoy my writing style, you can read my _three_ other stories. All written by me. Hence the term 'my'.

I mean really. You just go to the top of this page, click on my username, and you're at my profile page. By simply scrolling down that page, you can find my other stories. Only one of them is depressing!...I was told that by a few of the reviewers.

For those of you who read my other story, also RinXSess, I will have Chapter 9 out sometime tomorrow. I simply did not have time to write the chapter tonight. It will also be long (possibly 1,600 words; that's long for me; again, sorry)

End A/N.


	7. Nudity Is A Distraction

Chapter 7-1/7/12

A/N: For those of you who were mentally nearly fading away with longing for another chapter, I have something to say: Suck it up! I have to wait so long (a week?) for OliviaAR99 to publish a chapter for _Their First Encounter_, icegirljenni doesn't seem to wanna write for now(which is a shame), and pammazola makes me suffer by taking 1-2 weeks for a _The Rising Sun_ update. So, if I have to go without their beautiful writing for a such an extended period of time, you can handle not having any of my mediocre writing for six days. NEH!

Disclaimer: I do not own any the _InuYasha_ characters (Inukimi, Sesshomaru, Rin), and I receive no gain from writing these stories, whether it's money or fame. Aside from receiving compliments, having an outlet when I feel bored and/or rejected by families/friends, and creating a way for Rin and Fluffy to end up together, I gain _nothing I tell you!_

Warning: Naked Inukimi. Just wanted to say it so you wouldn't think, _Whoa, did _not _see that coming. ^_^_

Womaru's name is now Sato.

End A/N.

* * *

><p>Inukimi transformed into her humanoid form and stared down at her conquered foe before grabbing a piece of her shredded kimino. With a smirk, she bent down and saw her nude figure reflected in his lifeless violet eyes as she wrapped the cloth tightly around Sato's neck. In a matter-of-fact tone, she informed the dead demon, "If you had just listened to me and surrendered, you wouldn't have had to suffer so." Looking over him, she clucked her tongue several times before continuing, "Such a shame. Now your unusual yellow hair is ruined. Alas, it shall not matter by nightfall. That is, of course, if my son does not die in the Underworld..."<p>

She slid his equally naked form onto her shoulder and, using the transportation her son occassionally favored, made it quickly to Sesshomaru's manor. Landing as a ball of light on the garden grounds, Lady Mother was met by several sleepy but now wide-eyed youkai servants. The nearest one received a most unexpected gift: Sato's corpse. The short frog demon staggered under the sudden weight dumped on her, but soon caught her balance.

Lady Mother walked to the nearest door and, upon opening it, found herself in the servants' kitchen. She strode through the room and entered the dining room, which was filled to the brim by servants all having their morning meal. Inukimi fought off the smile that attempted to work its way onto her face due to the fact that nearly all the male youkai, and a fair share of the female ones, had stopped eating or talking to stare at her-well, her naked body. And they continued to watch for the entire thirty-three seconds it took her to walk across the room and reach the door.

As she turned into the stone hallway, a body ran into her. Only filled with mild anger, Lady Mother looked down a few centimeters and saw the rat youkai, What's-her-face.

"M-m'lady, I-I apologize! I di-did not mean to-" was all she managed to stammer out before Inukimi wrapped a hand around Eran's throat.

Now, Lady Mother allowed the corners of her mouth to lift upward as the servant's beady brown eyes filled with tears and a silent plea. "Ah, you think I am going to snuff the life out of you? Well, calm yourself, I am not going to kill you," Eran's face immediately brightened, a feat since her brain was still not receiving oxygen, "_**now**_, because I need you to do something for me."

At Eran's ethusiastic nodding, Inukimi released her hold on the youkai's neck before continuing. "You will go to the nearest healer and get all of her herbs. No matter what she says or tries to do, you have to bring all of them back. Understand? And do not tell of the state Lord Sesshomaru is in. I feel certain you would have no need to say such, but in my experience, it is best to go over all the points."

"Of course my lady! I shall do exactly as you say," Eran proclaimed before running down the hallway and towards the exit.

Inukimi massaged the bridge of her nose, praying for patience because she _really _did need a servant to retreive the herbs for her and she herself could not go. But it seemed perhaps sending Eran was not the _best_ choice. "Eran," Lady Mother stated, knowing the demon would be able to hear her.

Withing a few moments, Eran appeared in front of her. "Yes, m'lady?"

"Upon further consideration, I think it best if someone else go and do the task-"

"I agree, Lady Inukimi!"

Giving the servant a dark look, Lady Mother frostily told her, "I did not ask your opinion, _servant_." She paused to allow the words to sink in before saying, "Find the strongest demon here-well, next to my son and me, of course-and have them brought to Lord Sesshomaru's mate's chambers."

Sure the rat demon would follow her simple instructions, Inukimi continued on her way upstairs. She had almost made it to the staircase before another servant intercepted her, who Lady Mother recognized to be Jaken.

Becoming impatient, she nearly barked at the toad, "What is it, frog?"

*Sweat drop* "Um, I am a toad demon, m'lady, and I was searching for you to ask, uh, what is Utira to do with the-the corpse you gave her?"

When Inukimi simply stared at him with a blank expression, Jaken elaborated, "What is the frog demon named Utira to do with the dead body, also known as a corpse-"

"Do _not_ talk to me as though I am an infant, toad," Lady Mother growled.

Cowering, Jaken swallowed the lump of fear in his throat. "I apologize!" He prostrated himself on the ground before her naked feet and said to the floor/Inukimi, "I thought you needed me to repeat what I said. I meant no disrespect, my lady! Please forgive me." He snuck a quick peek at her face.

"I quickly tire of apologies. I did not know who you spoke of. This 'Utira' did not proclaim her name when I gave her Sato's body to take care of. Stand already, Jaken." He jumped to his feet, his eyes glued to her-ahem-chest. "And stop staring at my breasts." Jaken blushed guiltily and quicky lowered his gaze to the floor. It was just a bonus for him that he got to glimpse another part of her as he looked downwards.

Fully aware of his wandering gaze, Lady Mother laid a firm hand on his shoulder before turning him around. "I do not appreciate your actions. But I require you to take Ah-Un to my castle and find my personal maid. Once you locate her, tell her I said I need my ritual clothes. She will know what I mean. Bring me what she gives you."

"At once, m'lady!" Jaken exclaimed before scurrying out of her sight, presumably off to the stables where the two-headed dragon was kept.

"Jaken, you were not dismissed."

In an instant, he was within her vision again. Lady Mother made a gesture with her forefinger, and Jaken made a face before turning around and walking backwards towards her.

"Now, as to what the servant Utira should do with Lord Sato's body, you need to know, yes?" Jaken nodded. "Fill a tub with the coldest water you can create, freeze him if possible. Understand?" He nodded again. "Well, then why are you still here? Go!"

Jaken jumped in the air before running off. Inukimi quickly went up the stairs and threw the bedroom door open. Sesshomaru turned to his mother with an arched brow, looked her over once, and said, "I am not even going to ask why you are nude. But I shall ask why did you not simply have a servant kill Sato?"

With a grin, Inukimi explained, "Because I thought it would be fun. And it was! Some of the most enjoyment I've had in years. Decades, even. To feel how much pain they're going through, their squirming, to know you're causing it all...it's simply enthralling!"

Her son released a short sigh. "I have been thinking, and I believe I have at least a basic idea of what you are planning do. Would it not make more sense to infuse a _female_ demon with Rin, sense she is of the female sex as well?"

Lady Mother rolled her eyes before answering. "Really, my son, why would I do that?" She raised a hand before he could even comment. "Using a female will not make much of a difference. Hopefully. Anyway, I refuse to take the life of a female inu youkai. We need as many of them as we can produce so our race will not go extinct. In case you have failed to notice, demons are becoming less and less numerous, because," she looked pointedly between him and Rin, "many male youkai now mate with humans and breed _half_-demons."

"Much like yourself..." Inukimi muttered quietly, nearly mouthing the words at the wall.

Of course, Sesshomaru heard her nonetheless, and turned to face her. "Do you have a point, Mother?"

"Right, back to our original subject. What I was trying to say was I saw no point in killing a female because they are the ones that carry the children, not the men, and are therefore needed more. Besides, on my way here, I had caught Sato's scent, and I personally hate-hmm, I suppose I should say hat_ed_-him, so I thought, _Why not kill two bird's with one stone?_" Sitting on the futon Jaken had apparently decided put in the room after she had left, Lady Mother said, "Lovely phrase, is it not? I heard one of my youkai servant's human say it, and it just seems so eloquently put. Quite surprising for the humans to phrase something so well-"

Sesshomaru cut in. "_Mother_, I do not wish to hear your rambling. You seem to have become easily sidetracked in your-how should I say it?-_advanced_ age. And before we begin our normal banter, can we not finally do what you promised to me a full day ago?"

"What's the rush? Yes yes, you're mate is dead, but-never mind." Inukimi stood and walked over to stand beside the bed, across from Sesshomaru, who looked as though he had not slept in days. It was normal for that, since he was a youkai, but somehow it seemed to have for once taken a toll on his physical appearance.

She stared into her son's eyes. Confused, she studied his amber orbs for several seconds, curious about the foreign look of pain and sadness there, something she had not in two centuries, when Inu no Taisho had left her for a human lover. Feeling the stirring of her normally dormant maternal love and the need to erase that look, she stated in a serious and clear voice, "We must wait until we have all the herbs I need. But then, it will be time for you to do your part, something I nor anyone else, can do for you."

* * *

><p>AN: Dang, Inukimi sounded a wee bit pyschotic with the 'it's fun to kill' part, didn't she? But somehow, I could just see her being like that.

*It took me several stories and about a dozen times of seeing 'sweat drop' before I finally understand what the author meant. So, I am going to briefly explain what it is. If you have ever seen _InuYasha_ or _Pokemon_ or just about any other anime, when a character is exasperated, or feels a sibling emotion, a sweat drop appears somewhere on their head, indicating exasperation/similar feeling. When I realized that, I felt like I'd just had an epiphany...

I am so friggin' proud of how long I got this chapter to be! Minus my A/Ns, it's 1,788 words.

Apologies:

Sorry for...

Not releasing my promised songfic.

Not releasing a chapter for _Rin's Past, Present, & Future_.

Not proofreading this chapter, thus almost ensuring the occurrence of typos and such.

My excuse is this: Stuff happens. (Really, it's s**t happens.)

I typed this chapter in two hours, after I left school, and then Saturday I hung out with a friend (and her cute cousin and her brother), and somehow wasted most of today.

Lot of people probably didn't care about all that...

End A/N.


	8. Why Do We Not Get Anything Accomplished?

Chapter 8

A/N: ...

Disclaimer: I am not in possession of anything even remotely related to _InuYasha_, excluding an episode I bought on iTunes and an anime toy from another show, so therefore you can (correctly) infer I do not own the characters. Except Utira, Suran, and Eran. Which I forgot to mention in the last chapter. Oh well. Can't really use them in another story, can you?

End A/N.

* * *

><p>"But first, I wish for a robe so when Jaken or any other servants enter, I will not have to worry about them gawking at my body," Inukimi told Sesshomaru. Her son let out a sigh before calling for Eran, at which Lady Mother said, "She is otherwise occupied, for I have sent her on a short errand." Sesshomaru shot her a questioning glance before summoning Utira.<p>

Within a few seconds, the frog entered Rin's bedchambers, with Eran on her heels. The two servants quickly bowed to the dog demons before standing attentively in the doorway. Before Sesshomaru could give a command to Utira, his mother was already asking Eran, "Have you completed my task for you so quickly?"

After a moment, Eran nervously stepped forward and hesistantly answered. "No m'lady. I was looking for Suran when I heard Lord Sesshomaru calling for me."

Lady Mother said, "Well, if you see Jaken, tell him that Ah-Un better be ready to leave soon. And also inform him that-Suran, was it?-will be the one taking the dragon out." She let out a sigh and waved a hand at Eran. "That is all." Eran darted out of the room without even checking with Sesshomaru for a dismissal.

Sesshomaru noted that, but kept it to himself. He would address it when he and his mother were alone again.

"Utira, bring my mother something to cover herself," he commanded the frog youkai. Sesshomaru turned his gaze to his dead mate and found he couldn't help but notice the smell emanting from her body.

When Utira was properly dismissed by Sesshomaru, he asked Inukimi, "Mother, what are you going to do about Rin's decomposition?"

"Oh yes. How could I have forgotten that? I suppose I am becoming accustomed to the stench of a rotting human..." Lady Mother mumbled to herself, turning to stare at the doorway. Abruptly, she turned back to her son and said in a clear voice, "Have no fear, my son. Your human will not be a half-rotten corpse after I am done. I know of a way to take care of it."

Sesshomaru gave her a slightly disbelieving glance, but decided that if she could bring Rin back, who knew what else his mother could do? _Ah yes, that reminds me._

"Mother, I would prefer you to refrain from attempting to overtake my household."

"Why, whatever do you mean, child?"

"The servants should not be looking to you for dismissal. I am their master. You are not the mistress of this manor. Rin is. You are simply a guest."

"Rin _was_ the mistress. And before you throw a tantrum because I used the past tense, I would also like to point out that I am the one who is bringing her back _from the dead_, so perhaps I am due some respect?" Her statement caused Inukimi to remember a mental note she had made a few chapters-_I mean, a day_-ago. "While we are on this subject: Do not order me around as though I am one of your lowly servants."

A coughing sound from the doorway caught their attention. Turning, Lady Mother recognized the waiting servant to be Jaken.

"Frog, is Ah-Un ready to leave?" Inukimi asked.

Sweat drop. "M'lady, I am a toad demon. And yes, Lady Mother, Ah-Un is ready for flight," Jaken answered. He turned, walked out of the room, and began going making the laborious journey down the stairs.

...

Jaken poked his head back into the room upon realizing Inukimi had not followed him. "Um, m'lady?"

"What, frog?"

_Oh, forget it!_ _Let her call me a frog if she is so determined, _Jaken thought. "Aren't you going to follow me?"

"I do not see why I need to," Lady Mother answered. She let her gaze wander around the room, wondering what was taking the servant Utira so long to bring her a robe to cover herself with.

"I thought you needed to travel somewhere," Jaken said with a slight question in his tone.

"No, I need _you_ to go get my ritural clothes."

"Oh yes! I apologize, Lady Mother. I for-."

Inukimi cut him a glance that caused him to immediately close his mouth. "Also, on your way, you need to drop Suran off at a village that is well stocked with herbs. I expect the three of you to leave within the next ten minutes or so. And on your way back, pick him up."

"M'lady, how am I to know if a village I pass possesses all of the herbs that you will need?" questioned Jaken.

Lady Mother let out a haughty chuckle before telling him, "Why, I suppose you should ascertain the knowledge some how. And you better hurry. You shall be leaving soon." She reclined fully in the futon and caught Jaken's slack-jawed expression. At seeing his face, Inukimi threw her head back and laughed.

Sesshomaru growled, "Jaken, you heard my mother. Hurry. And send Suran up here."

"B-b-but-!" Jaken spluttered.

Utira ran into the room with a blue robe over her arm and hurried towards Inukimi. The servant bowed and held the clothing out. Lady Mother stood and slipped her arms into the sleeves before tying the sash tightly around her waist. "Ah, much better," the inu youkai declared. "Jaken, you better not be in the room when I turn around in five...four...three...tw-" She did not even finish the countdown before she heard the toad quickly padding down the stairs.

Inukimi turned to Utira. "Toad, you may leave now." The servant knew better than to correct her master's mother on the fact that she was a frog demon. She had heard and seen Jaken attempt on several occasions to do so, and all that resulted was Lady Mother's anger or playfulness. Utira simply bowed and left the room quietly.

Sesshomaru's mother sat on the futon by the bed again, sprawling on the piece of furniture. Sesshomaru simply sighed at her appearance's lack of dignity. He thought of reminding her that maybe they should hurry, but knew she would only become annoyed.

Lady Mother was dozing when a hulking lion demon entered the room. Lazily sitting up, she murmered, "Sesshomaru, why do you have a cat youkai living in your manor?"

Sesshomaru made a gesture to Suran, who correctly interpreted the move. He stepped forward, bent to one knee before Inukimi, and answered her. "I heard of Sesshomaru-sama when I was a cub, and nearly a century ago embarked upon a journey from the south to come here and serve Lord Sesshomaru. After several decades, I finally proved my loyalty to him, and was allowed to live nearby."

"Hmm..." was Inukimi's only comment.

"Eran came to me in the forest and informed me that you needed my assistance with something?"

"Yes, I do. I need you to run an errand for me. And what were you doing in the forest? I would think you lived in the castle."

"No, m'lady. I guard the outer ring of Lord Sesshomaru's manor and live in the forest surrounding the area. I was following Sesshomaru-sama the night Lady Rin died, while he was wandering through the woods. I wanted to make sure he was not attacked. But obviously, I failed, since you two were nearly attacked by that demon." Fearful of what Sesshomaru might assume from his actions, Suran continued, "I am sorry m'lord. I do not mean to insinuate that you could not have handled yourself."

"It is fine, Suran. You may stand now," Sesshomaru told him.

"Suran, you will go with Jaken in a few minutes to a human village. Do not fear, it shan't be a long journey. You will be flying on Ah-Un, my son's dragon. Jaken will let you off and go do the errand I have assigned him. You will find the village's healer and demand all the herbs they have. Threaten them, kill people; I do not care. You just better have what I need when Jaken returns two hours later to retrieve you and come back. Understand?" Inukimi asked.

Suran hesistated, wondering if he should point out that perhaps it would be better if he _requested_ the herbs. But eventually he just nodded his understanding and decided that he better follow Lady Mother's instructions to the T. (*)

Jaken rushed into the room, panting, and exclaimed, "I met the deadline! And I know what village we can go to Suran! Come, let us go." Suran bowed to the two dog youkai before he exited the room behind Jaken.

Inukimi turned to her son and told him, "See, a little motivation, such as impending death, is a good thing."

"Mother, you never threatened Jaken's life," Sesshomaru pointed out.

She grinned wickedly before saying, "Ah, but it was implied."

Jaken heard Suran say something, but couldn't make out what the other demon said over his own labored breathing as he managed to climb onto Ah-Un's sadle. Firmly seated, he turned to the lion youkai and asked, "What did you say, Suran?"

The feline demon climbed with ease onto Ah-Un. "I asked what village we are traveling to."

"Oh, I found one that is on the way to Lady Mother's castle. It's quite near what the humans refer to as the Bone Eater's Well," Jaken answered before flicking Ah-Un's reins.

* * *

><p>AN:

*It means exactly; I didn't want to say that and be normal though.

Um, I don't _think_ I have any typos, but I can't be sure. So, if you find any, please let me know.

Review please!

End A/N.


	9. Reflecting

Chapter 9-1/29/12

A/N: I have made it a new goal of mine to at least _try_ and make my A/Ns relevant and/or shorter.

AHHH! I am so sorry! I released the wrong chapter. Here is the one I meant to let out.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show _InuYasha_ or any characters from said show. Freaking Rumiko Takahashi does. If you are a true 'Yasha fan, you would know that, and I would not have to constantly reiterate the fact. But the characters in this chapter are mine. Yay?

I'd like to apologize now that, in this chapter, I switch from using meters to feet, but honestly, I believe it gets the point across when I use the American measuring system when relating great distances, no?

Oh yeah! I've decided to call the first character 'Q' (for questioner) and the other one 'A' (for answerer). The letters are not related to their real identities.

Enough talkie, time for the show!

End A/N.

* * *

><p><strong>He stopped at the edge of the forest, as far as he could get from the youkai, without being out of his area. He was meeting with <strong>_**him**_**, and was sure he would not be betrayed by **_**A**_**, but he couldn't afford any possible watchers.**

**So **_**Q**_** paused and sniffed the air, inhaling deeply, for several moments. He could only smell his scent all over the woods, causing his ears to twitch in irritation. **_**A**_** should be here by now, but obviously he wasn't. Where was he? Didn't he know that **_**Q**_** was on duty and couldn't just sit around and wait for him?**

**Unsure of what to do, **_**Q**_** huffed and leaned against the nearest tree. Turning his head to survey the surrounding area, **_**Q**_** received a shock when **_**A**_** seemed to materialize from nowhere.**

**Chuckling at his spy's reaction, **_**A **_**told him, "You know, you really should try to be quieter. I'm only human, and yet I could pinpoint your location from fifty feet away. What would your master have to say?" He **_**tsk**_**ed at **_**Q**_**.**

**Unsettled by **_**A**_**'s presence, the demon said, "He matters not. I am betraying him, so why should I care what he thinks of me?"**

_**A**_** stepped closer before commenting. "But you do care," he whispered, knowing the youkai would be able to hear him. "How could you not? Your kind spouts all kind of nonsense about fealty, and you yourself probably have had the 'importance' of loyalty shoved down your throat since you were young." In his normal voice, he asked, "Now, what is it that made you call me here, Suran?"**

**Hesistantly, the lion youkai informed him that Sesshomaru-sama was planning to do something with Lady Rin's body. "I do not know exactly what his plan is, but you told me to report anything dealing with the human, no?"**

**Nodding, **_**A**_** turned around and muttered, "Yes, I did. You did a good job, Suran. I wonder what the dog plans on doing with her."**

**"Well, I do not think Lord Sesshomaru quite knows what is going to happen either. It's his mother, Lady Inukimi, who is in charge. The servants say she is going to do some kind of ceremony, and it apparently involves a dead inu demon."**

_**A**_** whirled around upon hearing this and exclaimed, "What in the hell would need a **_**dead body**_**?"**

**"Honestly, I have no idea," Suran answered, only half-telling the truth. He had a sneaking suspicion he knew what Lady Mother was going to attempt, but he didn't have to tell absolutely **_**everthing**_**, did he? That's what he thought: No.**

**Suddenly, he heard a stick snap several meters away and a female calling his name. Worried he would be caught, he whispered, "You need to go! Eran will be able to smell you, so I need to meet her halfway."**

_**A**_** started to sneak away, but returned to Suran after only a moment or so to tell him, "Thwart the dog's plans in whatever way you can. Your weekly fee will be doubled if you succeed."**

**Suran simply made an wordless gesture of understanding before hurrying away towards Eran, who told him that Lady Inukimi had more or less requested his presence.**

Ending his reminscing, Suran looked around himself and realized that he, Jaken, and Ah-Un were some several hundred feet in the air now. _Better not fall off_, he warned himself. Suran knew the green youkai would soon let him off at the upcoming human village before continuing on to Lady Mother's manor.

He had a vague plan now of how to muddle up his errand. His employer, _A_, for some reason did not want Rin to be revived, and Suran was determined to every yen that he was paid, even if it involved betraying the demon that seemed to trust him.

While thinking of Rin, he truly did hope that Inukimi could do something about the human's foul smell. Rotting bodies had an awful stench.

* * *

><p>AN: Wow, I just realized a lot of my scenes take place 'at the edge of the forest'. But when I picture the earth, especially Japan, five centuries ago, I see lots of trees and underdeveloped areas.

Okay, I was going to leave it a mystery as to who the meeting was between, but then that just seemed incomplete. FYI, I decided last weekend that I was going to (somehow) intertwine this story with _Rin's Past, Present, & Future_, which, I must say, was not my original intent when I started writing these two stories. I had meant for them to be completely independent of one another, but I wanted some of the story from _Rin's..._ and came up with the decision to combine them. So, it looks like it'd be a good idea to start reading the prequel, yes? And please excuse the bad writing of it. It was my very first fanfic, and my writing abilities were worse than now. Also, I didn't really know how to get the ball rolling for the story, so I just kind of jumped in.

This chapter was way shorter than I'd originally thought! TT_TT

Remember: you don't have to log in to leave a comment/review. I have anonymous reviews turned on. ^_^

End A/N.


	10. Jaken, Get Off Your High Horse

Chapter 10-2/13/12

A/N: Uh, I read in a story on this site that Ah-Un is a lizard demon, so until I receive confirmation or denial of this...

Also, in this story, although it is almost undoubtedly incorrect, I use priestess and healer interchangeably. So, now priestess=healer.

End A/N.

* * *

><p>Jaken climbed onto the back of his lord's two-headed dragon, Ah-Un, radiating self-satisfaction...No, not because of that!<p>

Proudly holding his head high, Jaken lightly flicked the reins, and mentally patted himself on the back for a job well done. _Who da man?_ he briefly contemplated yelling to the skies, but decided not to be _that_ obnoxious.

He had secured Lady Mother's ceremonial robes in record time, and would retreive Suran in a matter of minutes. _Ooo, Lord Sesshoumaru may even reward me!_ Grinning for the rest of the flight to the human village he had left the lion youkai at, Jaken momentarily could not understand what he saw when he reached the area.

Suran was sitting on his tush(*See below A/N) on the outskirts of the village. Not looking very mission-completed proud. Which Jaken took not to be a good sign.

Bracing himself for the bad-no, the _so-horrible-you-have-to-move-to-another-country-and-change-your-name_-news, Jaken jerked Ah-Un's reins to land near the lion demon. Jumping off the dragon/lizard, Jaken speedily raced to where Suran was slumped against a tree and peered into the larger youkai's golden-brown eyes, different from Lord Sesshoumaru's in that these commonly expressed emotion, normally what appeared to be devotion when around Sesshoumaru-sama. Striving to sound calm, the toad asked, "So, uh, Suran, did you get everything Lady Mother requested?"

Turning his face, Suran answered dejectedly but truthfully, "No, Master Jaken, I did not."

Sighing, Jaken was slightly disappointed, but mostly irritated, when Suran did not offer any kind of an excuse. "Why? Did you just decide 'What the rice, how about I completely ignore and disregard Lady Mother's instructions?'"

Widening his eyes for a brief moment, Suran barely caught himself from commenting on Jaken's strange phrase. Instead, he responded with, "Of course not, Master Jaken. It is just-"

"Well, go on!" the toad youkai encouraged.

Taking a deep breath, Suran rushed through his explanation. "-?"

Holding up a hand quickly, Jaken interrupted. "Slow down! I can't understand a thing you're saying."

"I apologize, Master Jaken. Okay, here we go:

_**Suran turned to look at the receding figure of Ah-Un, who had a small body on riding on its back. Smirking at Jaken's small size, the lion turned and began walking towards the human village. They had been forced to land a few hundred meters from the village, so as to not alert the villagers and allow them time to prepare for any oncoming demons.**_

_**As he reached the outer rim of the village, Suran found it curious the number of herbs surrounding the area.(**) He quickly jumped over the village's entrance steps and set about his task's first step: finding the priestess and/or her herbs.**_

_**He sniffed each hut individually, searching for the scent of herbs. But apparently the entire village used large amounts of the surrounding the herbs. After several minutes of diligent tracking, and scaring a dozen or more of village children and adults, Suran discovered the home roughly in the center of the village to be the healer's hut. 'Duh, Suran, that **_**would**_** make sense, no?' he questioned himself as he pushed aside the bamboo curtain-like door and entered the wooden home.**_

_**Inside he found two human women in the back of the hut, talking occassionally about herbal recipes. One was short and elderly with long, dirty silver hair tied back, and appeared to stoop greatly. The younger woman, practically a cub in youkai years, had waist-length raven black hair, and stood proud and erect.**_

_**When the ningen (***) heard his entrance, the young human turned towards him with a smile and started to say, "Hey, Inu-" before realizing it was not her mate and protector. Immediately, she sprang for the bow and arrows in the far left corner, near Suran. But the lion youkai was prepared for some form of action, and he was quick to step in the way. Glancing up at him, the young ningen jumped back, heading for the flickering fire in the center of the hut to keep between her and the youkai.**_

_**The elderly woman still stood on the far end of the hut, and regarded Suran with calm eyes before speaking,"What is it ye want, demon?" She thought it slightly strange the lion had not entered roaring and attempting to kill them all. In fact, he seemed almost peaceful, and upon further consideration, she reasoned he meant no harm if he had not killed/attacked the villagers. She certainly would have heard such commotion.**_

_**Hesistating, Suran thought over Lady Mother's instructions to be intimidating, not friendly or peaceful. To act a frightful demon.**_

_**Deciding this must be the best course, since the powerful female inu youkai had recommended it, Suran growled, "Human, you will address your betters with respect. I came for ALL of your herbs."**_

_**The old one replied, "I am sorry, but I cannot do that because-"**_

_**"WHAT?" Suran roared. "You **_**dare**_** to defy me? I am on a mission for Lady Inukimi. Now, give me your herbs. I will not ask again." Stepping closer, he flicked the lengthened claws on his left hand, only partially conscious he was imitating Sesshoumaru-sama's movement.**_

_**As Suran walked around the fire, the young human circled the large flame, keeping the fire between the two. He did not care if she scampered out the door, as seemed her intent.**_

_**The elder woman arched her left eyebrow over her only working eye, and drawled, "Well, I still am unable to do that, and if ye would let me explain-"**_

_**The old priestess barely kept herself from rolling her eye when the youkai interruped her once again. "I do not need to hear any of your excuses, ningen. Now, I have to punish you for your insolence." The old woman felt a flicker of worry when Suran stepped even closer to her, so that he stood only a hairsbreadth away, and she was forced to lean into the wall behind her and look up at the lion youkai's livid features, which included even twitching whiskers.**_

_**Suddenly, Suran heard a bowstring being pulled, and a voice from behind demand, "Get away from her! Yeah, I'm talking to you, youkai!"**_

_**Swirling, Suran found an arrow from a distance of a few feet pointing straight at his heart. The young human was standing poised at the entrance of the hut, and had a large bow in her hands, ready to shoot the arrow and slay Suran.**_

_**Suran darted his eyes to the left side of the hut and saw the corner was now empty of the bow and arrows he had noticed when he first walked in. 'Dammit, I should have watched her closer! Instead, I gave her the chance to get her weapon.'**_

_**Walking slowly around the fire, getting closer to Suran, the young woman jerked her head towards the entrance and commanded him, "Get out. I don't appreciate you attempting to attack my friend and me. Now leave."**_

_**Lowering his ears in deep thought, Suran contemplated executing an attack on the ningen, but decided against it. Surely, judging from the ease with which the young human held the bow, she would kill him before he moved more than a few centimeters in her direction offensively.**_

_**"Fine, but I warn you, do not attempt to slay me from behind. My master, Lord Sesshoumaru, would exact revenge against you and your village if you do," Suran stated surely. Truthfully, he highly doubted Sesshoumaru-sama would do much more than blink, if that, upon learning of his death. But why not blow some smoke around a couple of humans?**_

_**He caught the slight widening of her eyes, but Suran wasn't sure what it had been that surprised her, so he mentally marked it as irrelevant. Striding through the hut, with his right eye trained on the armed human, Suran masked his sulkiness fairly well. 'Master Jaken is **_**not**_** going to be pleased' passed through his mind as pushed aside the curtain-like door.**_

* * *

><p>AN: This particular memory is to be continued in the following chapter. I did not have time Monday night to fully write the chapter, but I figured something was better than nothing, no? My excuse for not updating also _Rin's..._ is because _Please Stay_ is my personal favorite of my stories (which shows), and I wanted to write for it more.

*It means butt/behind/rear end.

**In the anime (I have never read any of the manga), I personally have never noted any/many herbs on the very beginning of Kaede's village, only in InuYasha Forest, which is a short ways off, but for the purpose of this chapter, and possibly any future stories, there are now. I figured some one would point out/say something about this fact.

***For those of you who don't know, 'ningen' means human(s).

Hehe, I'm going to have kind of an Anti-Valentine one-shot out tomorrow for Valentine's Day, _Too Little Too Late_ (name is of course subject to change). So, look for it! It's from Hojo's POV and a song-fic.

The next chapter should be released this upcoming weekend. And there will be something for _Rin's Past, Present, & Future _about the same time.

Tell me what you thought of the chapter!

End A/N.


	11. Stop Bantering And Do Something!

Chapter 11-3/17/12

A/N: Wow, I took forever to get something out...Weekends go by so quickly! And then I discovered a website where you can read mangas for free, and I sort of got addicted to 'em. _KisssXSis_ is really funny, what with all the naughty jokes, but when I got bored with it, I started reading _Gakuen Alice_, which had me staying up til one in the morning reading it, despite knowing my father was going to wake me up five hours later for us to go land surveying.

I'm so ashamed...

Disclaimer: Suran, Daichi, and Akihiko are mine. Probably some others I left out. The plot belongs to _moi_. That's it.

I honestly wouldn't be surprised if it turned out if I had the Japanese term for women wrong, 'cause Google isn't always reliable.

Terms: _onna_-woman

_onna no hito-tachi_-women

End A/N.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Suran strode through the village and ignored the wide-eyed and frightened stares the humans were giving him. He briefly wondered why no one had tried to kill him, or at least bar him entrance.<strong>_

_**He caught a conversation between a teenage boy and an elderly man, with the younger saying something about "**_**attacking**_**", a short ways ahead. Fixing his gaze on the far edge of the village, Suran focused on his hearing.**_

_**"**_**Daichi-san, why is that youkai allowed to walk through our village as though he belongs? We should slay him where he stands!"**_** the boy's voice rose as he said the latter.**_

_**Nervously, Daichi shushed him. **_**"Hush boy, he might hear you," **_**the old man whispered harshly.**_

**"Why should I care?" **_**the teenager asked defiantly but in a much lower tone of voice.**_

**"Because, Akihiko-kun, he **_**is**_** a demon. He could kill us all in a matter of moments. And it is not our call anyway. It is Kaede-sama's, and ever since her declaration three months ago, we are not allowed to attack any demons unless they pose an obvious threat or she gives us the command." **_**Suran was now walking right by the two humans, who had quieted and turned slightly to stare at him out of the corners of their eyes.**_

_**Suran held his head high as he neared the village's perimeter, intent on finding a place to wait for Master Jaken. Once he was several yards away from the two male villagers, he heard Akihiko mumble to Daichi, **_**"We could've taken him." **_**Suran's small smile quickly faded once he thought of the repercussions he was soon to face.**_

_**Dejectedly flopping onto the ground once outside the village, Suran laid on his side with his head resting on his paw, and waited, feeling downtrodden that Sesshoumaru-sama would be disappointed with him and something not quite akin to happiness that he had done what **_**Q **_**had instructed, albeit somewhat unintentionally.**_

"What do you mean you just sat around and did nothing?" Jaken exclaimed outraged.

"Well, Master Jaken, I _did_ try to get the herbs-" Suran protested but was interrupted by the smaller demon.

"I don't give a damn that you _tried_; you were suppose to _do_." Pacing, Jaken mumbled to himself, "Oh no, oh dear, what to do, what to do?"

"I did not try more forcefully because what if the villagers attacked me? I was unarmed and alone," Suran stated in an attempt to defend himself.

Jaken, having ignored Suran for the past minute or two, slapped his right fist into his left hand's open palm. "Do not panic; all is-!"

"Uh, you were the only one panicking; Ah-Un and I were calm," Suran couldn't but help interject.

*Sweat drop* "As I was _saying_...All is not lost! I will simply go and force the healer to give the herbs. It was a mistake to send you," Jaken accused, pointing a finger at Suran.

Worried he would be severely punished, it took a few moments for Suran to regain his composure. Smiling devilishly, he asked, "Master Jaken, are you implying that Lord Sesshoumaru made a _mistake_? Or perhaps it is _Lady Mother_'s fault?" Feigning a thoughtful expression, Suran mused quietly, but loudly enough he could still be heard, "Is it my duty to inform Sesshoumaru-sama of your insinuations? Hmm...I think so..."

All the color faded from Jaken's visible body parts. "How-how dare you? I would _never_ even suggest such a thing!" Gasping, Jaken looked as though he was having medical problems. "To think-I would-how could-AHHH-!" He grasped the left side of his chest dramatically and spun around.

"Master Jaken, I was just poking fun," Suran exclaimed, worried the toad was going to keel over any second. "You better calm yourself before you have an attack."

Ah-Un, who had been repressing the urge to roll their eyes for the past several minutes during this ridiculous and pointless conversation, snorted, reared back, and landed with a great _thud!_ on the ground in an attempt to interrupt the banter. When Jaken quieted himself and turned his attention to the flying demon, he was able to reason out what the two-headed youkai was telling him without the use of words.

"Yes yes, I know I should hurry! Why are you telling me that?" Jaken questioned as he walked backwards towards the village. "I've been trying to leave. Haven't you been paying any attention at all?" he mumbled. _I suppose if you want something done right, you've got to do it yourself and not rely on underlings. Huh, that seems like a familiar lesson..._Jaken mused to himself. _Oh yes, that was practically one of Naraku's mottos: never do it yourself; send someone else._

Remembering their timetable, and figuring they had perhaps three-fourths of an hour left before the time Lady Mother expected them to return, Jaken fairly skipped to the village, not wanting to full out run like a human child. _Rin..._

* * *

><p>Suran watched Jaken head to the village, looking remarkably like a little human girl. He reasoned that Master Jaken would be safe. That old ningen, Daichi, had said that demons would be safe as long as they were nonthreatening. <em>Hmm, but that didn't apply to me for some reason. I nearly attacked those onna no hito-tachi, and yet I was allowed to leave the village unharmed.<em>

Giving it more thought, Suran realized that Jaken might not be so lucky. _What if that human, Akihiko, convinced some of the villagers to attack the next demon that entered their turf? I only want Lady Rin not to be revived, not for someone else to lose his life!_

* * *

><p>Jaken pushed thoughts of Rin out of his head and concentrated on staying alert once he entered the village, determined not to be jumped by any humans. Sneering at the thought of a mere mortal being able to overtake him, Jaken failed to hear the human boy stalking him from only a couple of meters away. Or noticing the teenager as he came up to the youkai and hit him harshly upside the head, rendering him unconscious.<p>

"Yes, he fits Kagome-san's description perfectly," Akihiko muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, there you go. If you noticed any typos or such, I would be grateful for you to tell me (politely, please).

Again, sorry I took so long. And while I have _Rin's Past, Present, & Future_ about done, I'd rather wait til next weekend to release it, because I feel there's something off about it.

Don't forget to review! ^_^

End A/N.


End file.
